Current plasma etch processes now commonly used to etch materials for semiconductor device fabrication consist of an electrical discharge of halogen bearing gases. Halogen typically encountered in these processes are fluorine, chlorine, and bromine. The process begins with application of a masking material, such as photoresist, to protect the desired geometries of the device from the etch process. The device in process is then placed in a plasma reactor and etched. The subsequent steps are determined by the type device being fabricated. This process is especially valuable for the definition of small geometries on the order of one to five microns. For definition of geometries of less than one micron, it is essential that the etching proceed only in the vertical direction. The fragile nature of the small geometry structures cannot have a reasonable degree of reliability if any significant amount of undercutting takes place during the process.
A very common silicon etch process is based on fluorine. When mixtures such as CF.sub.4 -O.sub.2 are dissociated in an electrical discharge, fluorine atoms are liberated, and volatilize the silicon as SiF.sub.4. Such processes are isotropic; they etch in all directions at the same rate. Anisotropic, or vertical, etches in silicon are not observed when fluorine is the sole etchant.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,226,665, Mogab describes etch chemistries which yield vertical etches. For vertical etching of silicon a chemistry such as C.sub.2 F.sub.6 -Cl.sub.2 is indicated. The C.sub.2 F.sub.6 serves as a source of "recombinants", such as CF.sub.3. The recombinants suppress etching in the horizontal direction by recombining with Cl atoms, which have been adsorbed on the etched walls. Etching can proceed in the vertical direction because ion bombardment from the plasma suppresses the recombination mechanism.
Chemistries based on chlorine are now considered to be necessary for vertical etching of silicon, and discharges of pure Cl.sub.2 have been found useful for this purpose. However, some silicon materials, such as highly doped polysilicon, may still experience some undercutting if etch conditions are not closely controlled. Thus it is an object of the present invention to provide a fast anisotropic etch which is applicable to any material containing a large fraction of silicon.